Complex electronic equipment typically needs a power source. This power source is typically supplied by either an alternating current (AC) power supply or a direct current (DC) power supply. Yet, most electronics cannot handle switching from AC to a DC power source, or vice versa, without damage. The damage occurs because the electronic system is not configured to receive both AC and DC power. Further, such systems may not have circuitry to detect and safeguard against connection of power source that would cause damage.
As a result, reconfiguration of an AC system to take DC power, or vice versa, can present numerous challenges. Different connection cables are used for AC and DC to help avoid confusion as to the power source the system is configured to use. As a result, system reconfiguration from one power source to another requires the use of different connectors. Use of different connectors then necessitates replacing certain pieces upon which the connectors were mounted, such as the chassis.
These challenges present complexities for manufacturers of electronic equipment. Often, the same device is manufactured in one case to use AC power and in other cases to use DC power. The use of different connectors leads to higher costs but avoids incorrectly connecting an AC supply to a DC system and destroying the electronic equipment.
An example of this is when a data storage system can be used in both an AC and a DC environment. A data storage system in a telecommunication setting can run on DC power provided therein. Conversely, the same type of data storage system can also be used in a hospital setting where it can run on AC power. While these systems typically store different types of data, they may be almost identical short of either having an AC or DC power supply and associated AC or DC connector. Currently, each system must be customized to run on either AC or DC power and results in the aforementioned complexities.
High Availability systems are typically constructed such that single points of failure are avoided. One means for avoiding single points of failure is to provide redundant components. For example, two processors may be provided such that if one fails, the other can assume the role of the first processor as well as its own. However, redundancy increases cost and can be an inefficient use of resources.
Furthermore, in Highly Available systems, the failure of a component in the system can cause redundant parts of the system to fail as well. Special care must be taken to ensure that component failures do not cause cascading failures.